


Sphenopalatine Ganglioneuralgia

by bijoukaiba



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 4x15 was such a good episode im still not over it, Character Study, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, everyone is writing the ice cream scene - so heck with it heres my take, if you dig the idea of nygmobblepot family this can read as family bonding time, or if not you can just view ed as being friendly toward martin, or third option you can view it as familial even if nygmobblepot isnt your cup of tea, oswald and sofia and victor zsasz are mentioned briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bijoukaiba/pseuds/bijoukaiba
Summary: Edward takes Martin out for ice cream. Conversation ensues.





	Sphenopalatine Ganglioneuralgia

**Author's Note:**

> Over a year ago I said I was going to retire from fanfiction to work on my original stuff... which I have been doing! But... gosh, after 04x15, I needed to write something. That seems to be a mutual feeling among the fandom, since there's like 2-3 other fics out there already about this same concept.

The string of bells against the glass door jingled invitingly as Ed opened the door to the ice cream parlor. Aside from the bells, and the regular "hello!" from whoever was running the counter, the place was relatively quiet - the only other customers at the moment appeared to be an old woman and presumably her two granddaughters, and they seemed to be almost done with their ice cream cones. Pastel pink walls and pastel purple furniture were the only thing that really stood out about the decor, but nobody comes to an ice cream parlor to admire the atmosphere.

  
It had been about... twenty minutes since he had retrieved Martin, per Oswald's request to relocate him somewhere that Sofia and Zsasz wouldn't think to check. After that, he'd have to head to Arkham and proceed with the rest of the plan to break Oswald out.

  
But that was a plan for later. For now, he was going to make good on his promise to treat Martin to some ice cream. It wasn't the fanciest place in town, but... this was ice cream, kids like ice cream, and with 'forty-two flavors to choose from', there would surely be something he would like.

  
There was also the fact that this _was_ his favorite ice cream parlor in town. Bias may have played a role in picking it. It definitely played a role in picking it.

  
"I know there's a lot to choose from," Ed commented, as Martin followed him to the glass counter, peering in at all the containers of ice cream in a spectrum of colors. "But I'd advise you to limit yourself to one or two scoops. We have a schedule to stick to."

  
Martin's eyes lingered on some of the more chocolate-based flavors like "Triple Chocolate Chip" and "Peanut Butter Cup", but his gaze wandered over all the flavors on display. His brow furrowed slightly, and he turned and pointed a finger up at Ed.

  
"What flavor do _I_ like?" Ed asked, pointing at himself. "Well, if I had to pick a favorite..."

  
He stepped to the right of Martin and hunched down slightly, pointing out a container of ice cream that was lavender in color, even if it was on the pale side.

  
"... it'd be that one. Taro. It's a root plant, sort of like a sweet potato. Kind of tastes like one too, if you mixed it with vanilla, extra sugar, and some other good stuff."

  
"Do you need a little more time?"

  
Ed stood up straight, caught off guard by the girl running the shop. Blonde hair, blue eyes, roughly college age, a faint hint of make-up... the nametag suited her, she indeed looked very much like a 'Lizzie'.

  
He looked back down at Martin.

  
"What do you think? Are you ready to order?"

  
Martin nodded excitedly, as Ed turned back to Lizzie.

  
"I just need two scoops of taro. In a cup, please."

  
"Two scoops taro," she recited, jotting the order down, before smiling down at Martin. "And how about for you, champ?"

  
Martin smiled up at her briefly, before turning his attention to his notepad, writing out his order.

  
Lizzie swung her arms in front and behind her with soft claps, once, twice, before turning her attention back to Ed.

  
"Maybe you can tell me what your son wants to order?" she suggested cheerfully.

  
Martin stopped writing about halfway through her statement, looking up at Ed.

  
"He..." Ed looked down at Martin and gave him a nod. "He can order on his own. Go on, Martin, let her know what you'd like."

  
Martin smiled, and finished writing on his notepad, turning it around for Lizzie.

  
_1 scoop vanilla_   
_1 scoop taro_   
_Cup please_

  
"Okay, got it! Let me go ahead and get that for you!" she smiled and turned to retrieve the sturdy paper cups for ice cream.

  
As she got their order ready, it crossed Ed's mind that no, Martin was not his son, but then again, correcting her would've raised suspicion as to why he was with this small child that didn't speak.

  
_Thank you_

  
It took him a moment to realize the message was directed at him, Martin smiling up at him. Ed opened his mouth to reply, but shut it quickly as Lizzie placed their cups on the counter.

  
He fished out a bill from his pocket, and told her to keep the change. The tip was a little higher than she deserved, but it kept things simple.

  
"Where shall we sit?" Ed asked Martin, as he handed his cup to him.

  
Martin led him to a booth in the rear corner of the parlor, taking the seat across from him.

  
"I believe it's been over a year since I've eaten here... it's possible they could have changed the recipe or switched brands..." Ed remarked, eating a spoonful. "... Nope, still as good as I remember."

  
Martin followed suit, sampling the first spoonful. His smile widened and he shoveled a few more bites of it into his mouth, but a moment later, Martin squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he forced himself to swallow the ice cream down, placing a hand to his forehead.

  
"Sphenopalatine ganglioneuralgia?" Ed asked with a chuckle. "... You're probably more familiar with it as 'brain freeze', though. Look at me."

  
Martin winced, looking up at Ed. He slipped one of his gloves off and made a fist, pointing his thumb at himself.

  
"Press your thumb against the roof of your mouth," Ed instructed, briefly pantomiming the motion, before slipping his glove back on.

  
Martin pressed his thumb into his mouth and held it there, his face relaxing less than a minute later.

  
"There's a nerve there, and if it gets too cold all of a sudden, it triggers a headache. That's one theory anyway. Besides, better to eat it slowly and savor it, right? We have..." Ed rolled back his sleeve, checking the time on his watch. "... about fifteen minutes before we need to leave."

  
Martin nodded, taking another bite of ice cream, before writing on his notepad.

 

_Are you a doctor?_

 

"No. I used to work in forensics. Dabbled a bit in medical examination, even though I wasn't supposed to. And one of my current friends is a doctor," He smiled wryly. "I suppose you could say I know a thing or two about 'brain freeze' from personal experience... but that's a long and rather unpleasant story."

  
Martin took to the notepad again, Ed taking a few more bites of ice cream as he waited for his response.

  
_I feel better now, thanks_

  
"Martin, do you only communicate with that notepad? Did anyone at your school teach you sign language?"

  
Martin shook his head with a shrug.

  
"I'm by no means fluent, but... I picked up a few signs from watching TV. For example, this is how you say 'thank you': You hold your hand to your chin, and then extend your arm - almost like blowing a kiss, but you hold your hand a little lower."

  
Ed mouthed 'thank you' as he performed the gesture, which Martin copied. Ed nodded approvingly, and resumed eating his ice cream in silence.

  
As he scraped the last bites out from the cup, he spoke.

  
"So... what's the deal with you and Penguin? Is he babysitting you on behalf of a friend? Who's your father?"

  
Martin lowered his spoon, the smile disappearing from his face. He picked up his notepad and wrote a single word.

  
_Orphan_

  
"Oh. Well, that's... not _necessarily_ a bad thing."

  
Martin glared at him, surprisingly piercing for someone so young.

  
"... I realize that may not have been the best way to word things. Let me explain."

  
Edward gently pushed his cup to the side, interlacing his fingers and letting his chin rest atop his hands.

  
"Martin. There are... some men who aren't meant to be fathers. Who regret having a kid, but keep them around solely for the sake of tax breaks - and make a regular habit of reminding them of that fact. And possibly other... unkind things..." Edward took in a deep breath, shifting to briefly adjust his glasses, before continuing. "Sometimes you're born into a family. Other times, it's something that you have to find on your own. So if you do find one... make sure it's a good one."

  
_I think I'm on the right track._

  
"That's good," Ed remarked, before checking his watch. "... It's time to go."

  
Martin nodded solemnly, standing up with him, and throwing out their trash.

  
As they turned to head toward the entrance, Martin slipped his hand into Ed's, holding it as they walked.

  
Ed gave it a gentle squeeze as the two of them stepped outside.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is highly appreciated and encouraged!


End file.
